


The Sun

by homeros



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Death, F/M, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeros/pseuds/homeros
Summary: In which Seth reflects on the concepts of life and death.





	The Sun

What would it feel like?

Empty, wearying, lonely, dreadful?

He was aware of his life and how long it would last - forever if he'd want to - but the insecurity of yours was too overwhelming when he was alone.

It would mostly be dark nights with the void of your absence pressing onto his chest, that he would realise how lucky he is that you're alive and how unlucky he would be when you're not.

When his mind wondered about life without his sun, he felt an immense sadness filling and closing his throat, keeping him from properly breathing.

You were his imprint, after all, and the world would be nothing if you weren't in it.

Seth would hug himself tightly, imagining you next to him, soothing his rushing thoughts.

And he honestly was afraid, a way people are scared of their deepest fear coming true. Nothing would make him as anxious as the thought of you not being there to keep his soul calm, steady and awake.

He would rather have you breaking up with him, cheating on him, or whatever, than you dying. That was the only thing that mattered more to him that his own life: yours.

Having imprinted on you, he silently swore to himself to protect you at any cost, your happiness, your life. And he would be glad to sacrifice his own life for yours, if it meant keeping you safe.

That was what he was supposed to do, why he had been given life, his only true purpose.

Though when you came your presence would shine so bright it cleared those dark thoughts immediately, like the sun melting snow and making flowers grow.

So he held you ever so tight the way he held himself the night before, and smiled because his sun had returned. 


End file.
